


Talking Body

by UmbraCredo



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on a Tove Lo Song, F/M, Mild Kink, Trying to move on, Wholesome, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraCredo/pseuds/UmbraCredo
Summary: Inspiration comes from the most unlikely of places especially when it concerns the human body.





	Talking Body

The rain continued to pour onto the Thursday evening. People began to scramble, running to the nearest public transportation available to avoid getting wet in the rain. Those who live in condos however can consider themselves lucky. From atop their perch the people below could be likened to ants running away to shelter.

The denizens of the condos were neatly tucked in their blankets watching the droplets slowly slide down their windows feeling their warmth. A weather like this can be considered as a source for creative inspiration. Someone however didn’t feel the creative impulses.

  
Salle was facing his laptop, the document before him was empty and the insertion mocked him even more. He continued to press his temples, thinking of what to do for his writing class. He’s lucky that it’s due two days from now but he just wants to get it over with.

He could remember the professor giving that blasted assignment all too clearly before day ended. Fortunately, he was awake the whole time unlike the other professor. Before class was dismissed, she gave out the task to everyone.

“For this creative writing assignment, I want you all to write something creative about the majesty of the human body…”

The class fell silent in response to the rather awkward writing prompt. To her, it was understandable. She knows how it must feel to write about something they feel uncomfortable about. Immediately she corralled the class and gave them a small speech to assure them that they will feel better after the exercise. Before she did, she rolled up one of her sleeves revealing a set of scars wrapped around a portion of her upper arm. Her scars were signs of a reckless youth, a testament to her liberal spirit. One could say that this is the reason why she became a creative, Salle thought. The whole class was shocked. Salle couldn’t help but examine her scars further. She finally gave her speech.

“Now, I understand all of you feel awkward about this. But your body is something to not be ashamed off. It’s what defines you as a person. I’ll hopeful that by the end of this assignment you’ll probably feel better about yourselves in one way or another. You can learn about your body of from someone else’s”

She rolled back her sleeve and gave a caring smile, hoping that her modest words would be the driving force for their self-worth.

Salle snapped himself out of his daydream, the still blank document facing him, challenging him to write something anything about it.

“I should walk around, siguro it'll work”

He slowly got up from his chair and walked around his room, hoping something would come up. The rain continued its tempo, making light taps on his window as he paced back and forth matching the rhythm with his feet. He started examining himself, looking at his well-toned arms. Salle began to understand what his professor meant, for he too had cuts on his arms; a signifier of someone who had too much fun without a care in the world. He recalled the number of times he had to treat his arms and legs because of such youthful exuberance. They reminded him of who he was. But he needed to go deeper, he needed the essentials. He then visualized his friends, bare naked in front of him. He imagined Neo, who almost bares the same body structure posing as if he were the famous statue of David. The visuals then shifted to the girls. But before he could immerse himself further, his phone went off.  
Immediately he picked it up and answered in his usual tone, curious as to who would call him at 8:00 in the evening.

“Hello?”

“Salle are you there? Okay ba if I could stay with you for the night? Halos lahat ng transpo puno na!”

He recognized the voice.

“Addie? Sige bababa na ‘ko!”

He bolted down to the elevator and towards the reception are. He didn’t care that he was just in his boxers and green tank top, all that mattered was that his friend was okay amidst the weather. He saw her with a look of concern. Addie was wearing her long sleeved polo, which got drenched in rainwater, her jeans weren’t spared neither were her sneakers. Her brown hair drooped down with some drops touching her polo. She shivered but held a warm smile upon seeing her friend.  
He couldn’t help but sigh in relief, knowing she was alright.

“You should shower” he chuckled carrying her things to his room

“Alam ko, thanks Salle!” she blushed slightly

Moments later they finally reached his room and without wasting any time she immediately rushed to his shower to warm herself up. She dressed herself with the extra clothes she had in her backpack that miraculously did not get soaked despite the weather. She chose to wear a simple white shirt, knee socks to keep herself warm and a pair of cotton shorts. Salle couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at how adorable she looked in all that.

“Cute haha”

Addie just threw the pillow he had on top of his bed out of embarrassment but couldn’t but laugh all the same. They both shrugged it off and just let themselves relax as the cold rain continued pouring on to the night. Salle decided to get back to work while she just sat on his bed, her phone in hand urgently messaging her family and friends that she was alright while curling herself into small ball.

“Ano gingawa mo?” pointing to the laptop in front of him

“Eh it’s some creative writing assignment, it’s not a big deal” he continued typing, pouring whatever ideas beforehand.

“I have to write something about the” using his fingers as quotations marks “majesty of the human body… or something like that”

“Ang saya naman” she giggled

“Pero ang hirap eh” He decided to close his laptop in frustration.

“Maybe I can help?” placing her phone down

“I’ll take anything at this point” desperate for ideas

“What have you thought off so far?” she inquired

“I don’t know… the eyes?”

“The window to the soul?” letting out a small smile, finishing the age-old saying

He took a quick peek at her hazel eyes. She was a clear example of that.

“Ano pa?” she asked to help him continue the train of thought

“Maybe I can write about the arms… a symbol of strength and power.” Saying this as he spread his arms to form a line showing the scars trying to flex.

“I’ve never seen those scars, when did you get those?”

“Some childhood stuff,” he glanced at the scars on his forearms

“I see” looking at some of the scars on her legs. Addie too was a free-spirited child, often running around and not caring what the world thought. In a way she also felt comfort knowing that most of her friends did stupid things as a kid in the name of good fun. Deep down she cared for him and felt a small connection.

Addie decided to stand up only for a sharp stinging pain to creep up on her right foot. She immediately clutched her leg and tried to brush it off, but the pain was sudden.

Salle noticed that she was in pain and rushed to her side.

“Ok ka lang?”

“Leg cramp lang… I’ve been walking around Taft eh” she recalled having to walk around just to look for a ride home only to see cars already on the move. The long journey from her campus has lead her to his condo.

“Alright, straighten your legs and I’ll help you stretch”

The procedure took at least a few minutes but, in the end, she felt the pain ease away, but her feet felt heavy especially after the long walks she took. Salle was aware and knew what he had to do.

“Is it okay if I give you a foot massage?”

Addie looked at him like she just heard the weirdest thing coming from his mouth.

“N-no it’s okay. I don’t mind…” she flustered, clutching her knees returning to her fetal position to stay warm.

“Wait lang, I’ll get something”

A few minutes later he brought with him some a bottle with green liquid named Efficasent Oil. It was a liniment usually used for sore muscles, something he would usually use to ease his body after a long school day. Addie couldn’t help but be impressed that Salle would have some in his condo let alone use it. She sat close to the edge of bed, letting her feet dangle at edge. Salle bent down but not before looking at her to see if she was okay with it. Addie decided not to make eye contact since it was already embarrassing enough as it is. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat regal in her position.

She admired Salle’s motherly instincts to not care about being embarrassed, she just let it slide. After all it’s the least he can do for someone who was unfortunate enough to be stuck for the night.  
Salle slowly took of her socks, trying to be gentle as possible to avoid the pain. Addie’s feet were soft but surprisingly firm, a sign of constant activity. What surprised him the most was the naval blue pedicure she used. He looked up to see her stare at him directly, giving him an cold stare.

“What?” saying it while holding a pillow to her face, keeping her stare at him.

“Nothing, uhhh your pedi's nice?”

Addie wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or annoyed, by that statement; but she was tempted to push her foot to his face. Salle wasn't always good with compliments

He finally poured the liquid on to his palm and began the massage. The cooling menthol of the liniment felt ticklish to her but it’s soothing effects followed afterwards. The liniment was warm on her skin. Salle used his thumbs and pressed them on the balls of her foot. His hands were firm as expected of an athlete but gentle enough to be likened to a mother’s hands. Soles, arch, ankle, toes, he continued to massage every part of her foot.

“How does it feel?” he asked

“Malamig lang...”

“Yeah that’s how it’s supposed to feel” he replied as continued with the massage

“Why don’t you write about it?” Addie recommended the idea to him, breaking the awkward conversation.

“About feet?” Salle was perplexed about the suggestion.

He never considered feet as something to take notice off in a person.

“As far as I know feet often symbolized freedom, childhood and sometimes… moving on”

Salle reflected on her statement on childhood and freedom, the small scars he’s received are a testament to his love for movement and life. He remembered the firmness of her feet. He too noticed the scars on her legs but didn’t want to talk about. What troubled him was the concept of moving on. Indeed, most people do move on from certain things there weren’t cut out for them, the thought of the Barthes assignment flashed before him. He remembered the tears and the declaration of her feelings, but he was so unsure of himself on whether they were legitimate. Those thoughts haunted him.  
She too has been through the adversities of life much like himself and his friends. The idea was wholesome and rather inspirational but filled with sorrow and regret. Salle finally finished the massage and went back to bathroom to wash up. Addie scrunched her toes, the liniment doing its job relaxing her stressed foot muscles.

“Thanks Salle, that felt…really nice”

“No problem” he replied feeling happy to help

It was almost 10 PM. Salle wanted to ask her the thing that has been troubling him for a while, but he just let it slip. Maybe the whole concept of moving felt suited for him. Addie soon fell asleep on his bed.

Salle decided to go back to his table, turned back on his laptop and typed out the title: “Moving Forward, one Foot over the other”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I wrote the last one. A lot of things have come and gone, having been accepted and flunking law school for one thing. I've decided to let half of this year be my gap year to improve on skills that I thought would be lacking like writing, drawing, and continuous studying.
> 
> I consider this as a gift to a once vibrant fandom, hopefully it can be active again. I tried to make this fic as wholesome as it could be without making it seem awkward.
> 
> The title is from Tove Lo's song Talking Body


End file.
